Madame
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Madame is a minor character, only known by her title, who owns the tavern in Baltos, that Teito Klein, Frau and Capella made their temporary home whilst on their journey to District 5. Etymology 'Madame' is the French form of 'madam', and in French, is a respectful term used to address or refer to an older woman. In English, 'Madame' is also a term of address for a woman who manages a brothel. Appearance Physical appearance Madame is rather tall and full-figured, and appears to be somewhere in her 50s. Her face is round and shows signs of ageing with marionette lines and prominent jowls, and she has a large, pointy nose. Her face is heavily made-up: narrow, dark eyes with long eyelashes, pencilled eyebrows, and thick lips coated with a dark lipstick. She has thick, shiny, shoulder-length, curly dark hair. She also wears dark nail polish on her fingernails. Clothing She wears a figure-hugging, knee-length, dark dress with a u-neckline and elbow-length sleeves. She also wears a dark bangle on her right arm, white stockings, and black high-heels, as well as a necklace made of a light-coloured stone, possibly pearl, and matching earrings. Madame is often seen smoking a long pipe, with carvings of roses on it. Personality Despite appearances, Madame is caring and friendly, allowing Teito, Frau and Capella to stay in her tavernIn Kapitel 35, Madame allowed Teito to sleep in her dressing room after Frau had brought an unconscious Teito into her tavern. free of charge,She made no mention of repayment to Teito and Capella, until they insisted on being allowed to work for her. and telling them to 'come again sometime' when they eventually leave to resume their journey. She believes in maintaining a good relationship with her employees, complimenting them when compliments are due, and joking with them. She appreciates it when others give her help, as shown when she gave Teito some money as a thank-you gift after Teito did some work as a waiter in her tavern. While friendly, she takes running her business seriously and may lose her temper if someone behaves inappropriately in her tavern.When Frau and Teito chase Capella around the tavern while wearing nothing but towels, Madame becomes angry and shouts at them. She is shown to be a heavy smoker. Relationships Teito Klein: She likes Teito's hardworking attitude and gave him some money to reward him. Frau: Upon observing Frau's efficiency, Madame compliments him, jokingly saying that if Frau is this good, she will have him work there for the rest of his life. She also enjoys his cooking. Marie: Madame was Marie's employer. Their relationship is unknown, but chances are they had a good relationship. There is a painting of Marie in Madame's tavern which was painted during Marie's tenure as one of Madame's employees, and it remained in the tavern for years after Marie's death. Marie's soul was bound to the tavern by her insane ex-boyfriend, but Madame was unaware of this. History Most of Madame's history is unknown. At some point during her adult life she became the manager and owner of the Tavern. Prior to her death, Marie was an employee of hers. Appearances Manga synopsis Arrival at the Tavern After Frau carries an unconscious Teito Klein through the Mountain Road to the city of Baltos, Madame lets them stay at her Tavern if Frau works there to pay for the food and rest they will be receiving. When Teito wakes, she greets him and introduces herself and the Tavern. Teito and Capella both offer to work for her tavern in return for letting him stay there, and she gratefully accepts. After the plaza ball, Madame provides her three new employees with clean clothes and towels, but becomes distressed when she sees them standing in the corridor with no clothes- telling them to cover themselves. Leaving District 6 As Teito Klein, Frau, and Capella leave for Dals in the 5th District, she rewards them with money for their hard work, and bids them farewell.Kapitel 37. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Neutral Category:Alive Category:Articles containing spoilers